Destinos
by Ikhny Shy
Summary: ONE-SHOT AU. Para ella es encontrarse y sentirse atraída por su nuevo vecino, para él es el reencuentro con el destino en el bucle de la historia. (Minako X Kunzite) (Desafío "12 meses de Fanfics" Febrero: Amor")


Destinos

Tenía los minutos contados para salir corriendo de su apartamento hacia la Universidad. Acomodaba su largo cabello rubio con su usual moño rojo, mientras buscaba con la vista su mochila con las cosas para las clases del día. Una vez lista, y luego de comprobar que llevaba todo para sus estudios, buscó sus llaves y abrió la puerta decidida a comenzar su día, pero sus ojos recayeron en la pequeña bola peluda y blanca que la observaba con picardía desde el otro lado de la ventana…

— Artemis… ¿En que momento saliste? — MIró la hora en su reloj de pared y dejó salir un gruñido de frustración. — Se me hace tarde para clases… — Se quejó y dejando su mochila en el suelo, se acercó molesta a la ventana dispuesta a dejar entrar al gato blanco. Su mascota la observaba entre intervalos de lamerse una de sus patitas delanteras. Mina sentía que el felino se reía de ella mientras la veía quitar el seguro de la ventana y levantar los cristales. Cuando la chica terminó de abrir, el pequeño dio un salto a la escalera de incendios y comenzó su ascenso. — ¡¿Estás bromeando, Artemis?! —

Volvió su vista al reloj y mordió su labio inferior. No tenía tiempo de corretear al gato por las terrazas, pero tampoco se sentiría tranquila de estar todo el día ausente sabiendo que Artemis pasaría la tarde fuera. Concluyó que no podía dejar a su compañero dando vueltas por los techos, teniendo en cuenta que en unas horas el cielo dejaría caer una lluvia torrencial. Por lo que se subió al marco de la ventana y luego a la escalera siguiendo el camino del felino.

— Vas a pagar por esto… — Masculló entre dientes, cuando cruzó su mirada con los enormes ojos azules del gato blanco, que movía sus bigotes como oliendo el aire. Mina sabía que, en su felina manera, se estaba burlando de ella. — Ven Artemis, ven gatito… — Lo llamó cuando él se sentó en la cornisa que daba a la terraza del edificio, trató de convencerlo haciendo el característico sonido chasqueando la lengua, logrando que el gato levantara la cola y restregaba el cuerpo contra la baranda de la escalera. — Ven, amigo… — Continuó sintiéndose confiada, quizás Artemis solo buscaba unos mimos antes de pasar la tarde en soledad. Pero cuando estaba a solo unos escalones de alcanzarlo, él se bajó de la cornisa hacia la terraza, dejando ver solo su cola por sobre el borde.

Mina subió de prisa los escalones restantes, ya enfadada con su mascota que parecía empecinado en hacerle el día difícil. Llegada a la terraza se encontró que uno de sus vecinos había decidido lavar las sábanas, tapando la vista del espacioso techo del edificio con las telas de gran tamaño que reducían considerablemente su visión. Se agachó, buscando las patitas de Artemis debajo de éstas, el viento movía las sábanas haciendo la búsqueda más difícil, por lo que Mina se vió obligada a correr las mantas de su camino mientras trataba de seguir llamando a su amigo que no tenía intenciones de volver al departamento.

— ¿Necesita ayuda? — Se sorprendió al escuchar la voz extraña detrás de ella y volteó para encontrarse a un hombre que jamás había visto en el edificio, lo habría reconocido si se lo hubiera cruzado antes, pues su largo cabello blanco e intensos ojos azules eran difíciles de pasar de ser percibidos.

— Eh… no… — Sintió que sus mejillas enrojecían y se maldijo a sí misma por actuar como una colegiala. De pronto se sentía demasiado nerviosa. — Estoy buscando a mi gato. — Respondió con una sonrisa tensa.

— De casualidad es de color blanco.

— Sí, ¿Lo has visto?

— Creo que subió al techo del depósito.

— No me digas… —

Su repentinos nervios se esfumaron cuando corrió la sábana detrás de ella y descubrió a Artemis, cómodamente acostado en el techo del cuarto donde el encargado del edificio guardaba las herramientas y productos de limpieza. El felino tenía las patas extendidas, su rostro estaba levemente levantado hacia la fuente de luz que traspasaba las nubes y su cola subía y bajaba con movimientos suaves, como si se sintiera dueño de todo ese lugar.

— Ar-te-miiiiiss! — El gato solo se dignó a mover una oreja en el sentido de su voz y la ignoró. — Por favooor, tengo que ir a clases.

— Tal vez puedas traerlo con algo de comida. — Le sugirió su vecino. Mina lo observó de reojo, no se había dado cuenta cuándo él se paró a su lado para observar el despliegue de soberbia de la bola de pelos blancos. — Tengo una lata de atún en mi departamento, podemos intentar atraerlo con eso. — Ella solo atinó a asentir con la cabeza. El hombre acomodó su cesta de ropa en su brazo y comenzó su camino fuera de la terraza.

— Sé que eres un buen gato, Artemis… pero a veces te detesto. — Le dijo cuando el desconocido abandonó el lugar. El aludido felino abrió uno de sus ojos y la miró de lado.

* * *

Obviamente Minako perdió sus clases del primer período. La aventura con el gato le había sacado los pocos minutos que tenía de margen para llegar a la universidad y el profesor era demasiado estricto con el horario como para perdonarle más de media hora de retraso.

Así la chica de largos cabellos dorados, esperaba a sus amigas en una cafetería cercana al edificio donde estudiaban, sintiéndose frustrada y agotada. La tensión de la mañana había sido demasiado intensa, no sólo la persecución con Artemis…

Su vecino nuevo le había gustado. Mucho.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se dejó caer sobre la mesa, extendiendo sus brazos hacia el otro lado, mientras la imagen del hombre de cabellos blancos inundaba su mente, acompañándola con el timbre grave de sus voz. No importaba lo que dijera en sus recuerdos (que estaba relacionado con la lata de atún que le alcanzó para llamar al gato), sino la forma en que usaba las palabras, su entonación, el volumen… Mina se lamentó por su propia inmadurez, reprochándose estar tan atontada por alguien que realmente no conocía, pero que no le molestaría volver a cruzarse…

— Oh, así que estabas aquí. — Levantó la cabeza de la mesa para encontrarse con la severa mirada de Rei. Al menos Makoto y Ami la veían con expresiones más amigables.

— No te vimos en la Universidad, ¿Sucedió algo?

— No. Solo se me hizo tarde. — Respondió acomodándose en su lugar mientras sus amigas tomaban lugares en la mesa.

— ¿Te quedaste dormida? — La pregunta la ofendió un poco, pero sabía que la chica de cabellos azulados no lo decía con mala intención.

— No. Se escapó Artemis. Tuve que ir a buscarlo a la terraza. — Sintió como las miradas se intercambiaban entre las chicas cuando sus mejillas se pusieron rojas de la nada.

— ¿Por Qué te sonrojas, Mina? — Preguntó Makoto luego del breve silencio. — Hay algo que no estás diciendo…

— ¿Eh? Ah… es que… — Se mordió el labio inferior y miró de reojo a su amiga.

— Es un chico, ¿Verdad? — La chica alta se emocionaba rápidamente con esos asuntos, pero en esta ocasión tenía que admitir que acertaba. Le dio la satisfacción de aceptar que había adivinado, asintiendo con la cabeza muy lentamente, mientras su mirada recaía en la mesa.

— ¿Quién? ¡Tienes que contarnos! — Involuntariamente una sonrisa se abrió paso en sus labios y se sintió avergonzada.

— Un vecino…

Así terminó contándoles toda la aventura entre ella, Artemis y su vecino (a quien no le había preguntado el nombre) Al hablar de ello se sentía todavía más encantada de aquel joven que la había ayudado, incluso el detalle de prestarle la lata de atún parecía aún más heroico de lo que le resultó en ese momento y pensar en él, sin la adrenalina de bajar al gato del techo, le daba oportunidad de admirar aún más ese físico estilizado y movimientos elegantes que su mente había grabado para disfrutar después.

— ¿Y ahora que vas a hacer? — Preguntó la más alta del grupo mientras bebía un poco del té que la camarera les había servido.

— ¿Hacer con qué?

— Con tu vecino, ¿Vas a ir a hablarle? — La miró como si de pronto le hubiera hablado en un idioma extraño.

— ¿Qué voy a decirle?

— Algo del gato. — Aportó Rei encogiéndose de hombros, como si la sugerencia fuese lo más natural.

— Quizás agradecerle que te ayudó. — Sugirió Ami con una sonrisa leve. Mina miró a ambas algo sorprendida, no esperaba que ellas estuvieran interesadas en su encuentro.

— No lo sé…

— Bueno… — Comenzó Makoto — Tienes que devolver una lata de atún, ¿Cierto?

* * *

Miró la puerta fijamente, mientras se esforzaba por ignorar el nudo que sentía en el estómago. Trataba de convencerse que la conversación que había practicado en su cabeza durante horas tenía sentido y que la realidad sería exactamente igual a lo que imaginaba. Así que no debía sentirse nerviosa, todo saldría tal cual lo pensaba…

Extendió su mano, pero antes de golpear con sus nudillos se detuvo.

_¿Y si no estaba en casa? _

_Si no estaba, volvería otro día. Lógico_

Una vez más, levantó la mano…

_¿Si atiende otra persona?_

_Le daría la lata a quien atendiera y no volvería a subir al 5to piso nunca más en la vida. Tenía sentido._

Sus nudillos rozaron la superficie de madera, pero no llegó a emitir sonido.

_¿Segura que es la misma marca de atún que le dio a Artemis?_

_¿Eso realmente importa? _

Antes que pudiera continuar con sus debates internos, se oyó el sonido mecánico de las puertas del ascensor al abrirse y Mina sintió que un escalofrío la recorría desde la base de la espalda.

— Eres la chica del gato, ¿Verdad? — Giró la cabeza lentamente para encontrarse a la persona que venía a ver, pero que no esperaba aún tener delante. El joven la observaba con sus ojos azulados y una expresión serena.

— Sí… — Sintió que se perdía en su mirada, pero logró conservar la compostura. — Quería agradecerte por tu ayuda de hoy.

— No fue nada. — Respondió él y le regaló una sonrisa pequeña. De pronto sus rodillas no le parecieron tan firmes, tuvo que concentrarse para mantenerse erguida y no caer al suelo vergonzosamente.

— Además, quiero devolverte la lata de atún. — Extendió la bolsa que llevaba en la mano. Él la miró algo sorprendido.

— No te hubieras molestado, pero gracias.

El silencio los rodeó incómodamente. Ahora que él ya tenía su lata, ella podía seguir su camino hacia su propio departamento y dejar ese embarazoso momento atrás, pero la verdad era que no quería irse. No sabía qué otra excusa podía inventar para conversar de algo que no sean marcas y sabores de atún, pero no se le ocurría nada.

— ¿Cómo se llama el gato? — Estaba tan sumida en sus pensamientos, buscando cualquier justificación para extender su tiempo con él, que no escuchó su pregunta, pero la vibración de su voz sí que llegó a sus oídos

— ¿Eh? Perdón, no te oí. — Él le sonrió

— Tu gato, ¿Cómo se llama?

— Artemis.

— ¿Cómo la Diosa Griega?

— Así es. ¿Y tú? — Fue algo atrevida al preguntarle tan directamente, él pareció no esperar la pregunta.

— Kunzite.

— Soy Minako. — Le extendió la mano y le ofreció una sonrisa amigable. — Vivo en el tercer piso, mucho gusto.

* * *

Cuando regresó a su departamento ya era tarde. El sol se había ocultado hacía varias horas y se sorprendió al darse cuenta que era de noche.  
En su pecho, su corazón vibraba enloquecido. No estaba segura de cuántas horas estuvo hablando con él en el pasillo, pero la oscuridad y la luna en medio del cielo nocturno daban evidencia suficiente que el tiempo se les escurrió entre los dedos y estaba segura que a Kunzite le pasó lo mismo.

Se dejó caer sobre el sillón, con la vista hacia el techo abrazando un almohadón contra su pecho. La cabeza todavía le daba vueltas y sentía el cuerpo demasiado ligero.

Ya no podía recordar todo lo que hablaron, no llegaron a asuntos demasiado personales, pero, al menos, ahora conocía algunos de sus gustos, supo que era Astrónomo y que tenía un especial interés en la Luna. Vivía solo en el departamento (algo que trató de preguntar de la forma más sutil que pudo) y que le hubiera gustado tener una mascota, pero como se ausentaba demasiado de su casa por sus investigaciones, no podría cuidarla adecuadamente.

Descubrió que a pesar de ser un hombre muy serio a primera vista, era bastante agradable y dispuesto a conversar. Él también le hizo algunas preguntas y ella las había respondido con demasiado entusiasmo (viéndolo en perspectiva, se arrepentía un poco de su efusividad) Era llamativa la forma en que fluyó el diálogo de un tema a otro, por momentos parecía que se conocían mucho más, que por dentro fluía una conexión más profunda que nada tenía que ver con el edificio ni con el encuentro en la terraza.

Mina volteó en el sillón, el almohadón aún entre sus brazos. Observó la luna a través de la ventana y se preguntó cómo haría para volver a hablar con él. Ahora que el hielo ya estaba roto, cualquier excusa serviría, pero iba a necesitar alguna…

* * *

Sirvió vino tinto en una copa de boca ancha y se cruzó de piernas para dejar que la brisa nocturna acariciara su rostro. La lluvia de la tarde dejó un ambiente fresco que invitaba a sentarse en el balcón para ver la ciudad dormida desde la altura y al despejarse el cielo, la luna iluminaba con su luz tenue.

Kunzite bebió un sorbo del líquido rojizo y fijó sus ojos en el satélite que brillaba en medio del firmamento. Una sensación nostálgica lo abrazó, como cada noche que admiraba la luna llena, pero el recuerdo reciente de su vecina de ojos azulados invadió su mente, logrando contrastar la melancolía que le producía la noche.

Tuvo sus dudas al principio, pero luego pudo confirmarlo.  
La chica con la que soñaba cada noche, la guerrera que venía de la luna a cuidar una princesa que se escapaba para verse con su príncipe en la Tierra, era quien vivía dos pisos debajo del suyo.

Rió echando la cabeza hacia atrás y bebió otro sorbo del vino.

Sonaba demasiado ridículo, si no fuera que durante las noches recolectaba fragmentos de sus recuerdos en sus sueños… recuerdos de un reino lejano, en una época demasiado pasada.  
Por las mañanas recopilaba sus memorias en escritos, así, con el paso del tiempo logró formar una historia. Un relato dramático, de amores imposibles, trágicos; destinos cruzados que se repetían incansablemente en el bucle de la historia, que prometían sufrir una y otra vez por el mismo dolor…

Pero ese amor era tan intenso, puro y hermoso, que valía la pena el desenlace cruel.

Encontrarse con ella, enamorarse y perderla era el destino que se imponía ante él, del que no iba a poder (ni quería) escapar…

**FIN**

Primera vez que escribo de Sailor Moon y si bien tuve muchas dudas por los personajes, quedo conforme y me alegra haber probado un fandom distinto :)

Gracias a **Bajo la Sombra del Velo ** quien me ayudó con mis interminables dudas sobre el canon para desarrollar la historia. Espero no haber caído demasiado en OOC

No sé si alguien leerá esta historia. De ser así, espero que les haya gustado ^ ^

Este fic responde al desafío "12 meses de Fanfics" de la página Motín Fanficker. Es la historia que corresponde al mes Febrero: Amor


End file.
